


An unexpected fallout

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, angry boys are angry, but still have gentle sex, wrestlemania fallout fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: What happens when 3 men leave the Ultimate Thrill Ride victorious but all find themselves drowning their sorrows in a bar afterwards for reasons none of them can quite understand?





	

The bar was almost silent, just the gentle sound of music playing in the background. Most of the bar-goers had gone on to celebrate at clubs, not wishing to finish their celebrations just yet. Other than the bar regulars, only 3 people remained, all sat alone at separate tables, eyes downcast on their drinks, deep in thought. It had been the day everyone was waiting for, the best day of the year for wrestlers. Wrestlemania. And yet, 3 members of the roster were less than prepared to celebrate despite their individual victories. None were entirely sure why, but all to stubborn to sit down and take about it, even with each other.

“We’re closing up guys, sorry.” The bartender called out, and until that moment none of them ad quite realised just how late it was. The three of them stood, all moving slowly towards to door, still in silence. Until one of them finally decided to speak.

“I have a bottle of Jack in my room. You can come share it if you want, or if not that’s cool to.”

No other words were spoken but they all began walking the same way, slowing down to step into pace with each other, the other two silently accepting the offer. For the first time in so long, the three members of the shield were going to drink together after a winning ppv, but there were no smiles to be found. It was bitter sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three entered Deans room wordlessly, Roman and Seth both looking for somewhere to sit amongst the strewn clothing before Seth finally gave up and settled on a clean spot on the floor, Roman following suit and sitting next to him. It was strange for both of them being here, in Deans room. When they were in the Shield they spent night after night warming each others beds, three sets of limbs always winding up tangled between them in the morning. They’d never put a label on it but they were happy. Every night even when they didn’t have sex the three of them would lay together, comfortable enough with each other to be able just to enjoy the feeling of the others pressed against them.

But Seth hadn’t been with either of them since the Shield split. Naturally he wasn’t shocked. He had no doubt after what he’d done they wouldn’t want to be with him. And he’d forced himself to accept that, knowing if he was going to join forced with their enemy he’d lose them. After that Roman and Dean had tried to remain together, but since Dean got drafted to another show, despite still travelling together, they’d seemed to grow apart, until one day they’d just stopped, started getting separate rooms. They’d remained friends but they were no where near as close as they used to be. So now, to both of them, this company was almost foreign.

Dean came over with the promised bottle of Jack Daniels, no glasses, and sat near them both. For a few minutes they remained silent, just passing the bottle back and forth, before Roman finally spoke.

“This is fucked up. We won. We all won. And yet everyone else is out partying, readily prepared to be hungover for RAW tomorrow and we’re sat here drinking, looking like someone kicked us all in the nuts. What’s wrong with us?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, before Dean answered.

“Al right, I think I’ve had enough to drink to consider this as sharing time. So I’ll share if you both will.” It wasn’t common for Dean to be the first to open up, both men knew this, however Dean knew how stubborn his former lovers were. And truth be told, he missed them. He knew when he and Roman started separating themselves it was because neither was willing to admit they missed Seth, despite everything he’d done it just wasn’t the same without him. And Dean would be damned if he spent the rest of his life alone just because these idiots didn’t want to talk about shit.

“I’m pissed. Yeh, I won. But what was the point? I feel like this company is treating me like a joke. Some random ass rapper that nobody cares about got to perform at Mania and me, the intercontinental champion, got stuck on the pre-show for a match that literally nobody cared about because there was no build up to it. We had more build up to the damn Big Show match that didn’t even happen. It’s like they suddenly decided they needed an IC match but couldn’t be bothered giving me a real spot. What’s the point in me being a champion to a championship they clearly don’t care about? So yeh, I won. But what was the point in the damn match in the first place?”

His face was red by the time he’d finished, his breath a bit harsher and his knuckles white. He was pissed off, there was no mistaking that. He sat there, listening to his own laboured breath, until Romans voice filled the silence.

“Why me? Why was it me? He was the Undertaker. He’s a legend. What did I do to deserve to wrestle him in his last match? The fans are gonna boo me regardless and I don’t really care about that, win or lose their making their voices heard and I’d rather that than wrestle a match to a silent arena. But should it have been me? There are so many people who are better wrestlers, who have more history and chemistry with Taker. Surely they deserved it more? It doesn’t make sense to me. Yeh I feel privileged, and I probably sound ungrateful right now but damn, I can’t shake the feeling that it shouldn’t have been me.”

To say Dean was shocked would have been an understatement. That wasn’t quite what he was expecting. His eyes dropped to the whiskey bottle in his hand, before passing it to Roman to take a long swig while he looked over to Seth. The youngest had been quiet through the whole thing.

“Come on then. We’ve both shared our Wrestlemania stories, it’s your turn. You ‘slayed the king’. Why are you so sour?”

“Because it didn’t change anything.”

Both men looked him, confusion clearly written across both their faces. What was he talking about? He got his revenge, he proved to Hunter he could beat him. What else did he need to change?

“Think about it. I lost everything the day I walked away with him. I chose him over you both. You were just my partners and my friends you were every good thing I had here. Every victory, ever championship, every great moment I had in the ring once we got called to the main roster? I had both of you stood behind me the whole time. Everything we did, we did as a team. And when we came home, or came back to the hotel I still had both of you. And then suddenly I just had him. I had given up everything for him. And I thought I could live with that, I thought he could give me everything but he didn’t. He used me and then he turned his back on me.”

By this point his hands were curled into fists and his face was twisted up almost as if he was in pain, but neither man dared stop him. He needed to let this out, he needed to finish.

“And yeh, I beat him. But truth is I didn’t change my mind about him until he betrayed me. I didn’t choose to walk away from him, it was him that walked away from me. I didn’t learn a damn thing, I just got pissed off. Because if he hadn’t done that, I’d probably still be with him now because I never changed my mind until I had no choice. And beating him tonight doesn’t change the fact I betrayed you, it doesn’t change the fact I walked away from everything we had and it doesn’t change the fact I completely lost myself because I was so determined to become someone else.”

His eyes were glistening with tears when he finished, and none of them were sure if they were tears of frustration, anger or sadness. But one thing was sure, none of them were whole right now. Some of them were more broken than others, but they all needed fixing.

“I guess we’re all a little fucked up right now, right? But here’s the thing. I don’t know what I’m doing right now, where my career is going or anything. Everything could change tomorrow and right now nothing is certain for any of us. So maybe this is our chance to figure out who we all are. Any maybe, we need to do that together?”

Roman was trying to make sense of this whole thing, but the only logical thing he could think in that moment was they all needed each other, and he wasn’t prepared to leave this room until they’d figured out what the hell they were doing. So for the first time in months, he shot forward and pressed his lips against Deans. Because right now, that was the only thing that felt right.


End file.
